1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an outdoor unit of an air conditioner and a blower used for the same.
2. Background Art
In a conventional blower, a diffuser part (a ventilation part) extends to a downstream from a cylindrical bell mouth part installed around a propeller fan, for example, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-119816.
However, an air current may not be uniformly introduced into inlet ports installed at an upstream side of the bell mouth part based on an apparatus in which the blower is installed, therefore a suction flow rate may be distributed according to region.
Because of this, blowing efficiency may not be improved more than a certain level, and there is also a problem in that when the number of revolutions of a propeller fan is increased for increasing the suction flow rate, power consumption is increased and noise is generated. Particularly, in a configuration of Patent document 1 in which a noise prevention blade (a stator blade) is installed in a diffuser part, noise generated in the noise prevention blade is also a problem.
Recently, high efficiency has been achieved by heat exchangers being installed in a plurality of parallel rows in an outdoor unit of an air conditioner, and accordingly a plurality of blowers are adjacently disposed to correspond to the heat exchangers. However, this arrangement has caused efficiency to deteriorate or noise to increase, such as air currents which flow from diffuser parts collide with each other and interfere with each other.